Thomas, You're the Leader
Thomas, You're the Leader, sometimes called Roll Call Rap, is the first Thomas & Friends song to be performed by a real band. The song was written and arranged by Pete Woodroffe and Charlie Grant and performed by Chris Madin. The song was featured at the end of The Great Discovery. The song is based on Engine Rollcall, but with additional verses about the Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack, and the remainder of the vehicles. In 2010, the song was remade using CGI footage. The Skarloey Railway, the Pack, and Stanley were cut out though, as they were not modelled in CGI at the time. Lyrics :It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, :But who's this coming down the track? (chorus) :Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) (chorus) :Let's not forget the narrow gauge, :Where small and strong is all the rage. :Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), :Fearless Freddie at the back. :Rheneas, and then Peter Sam, :Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. :With Mr. Percival in charge, :No work's too hard, no job's too large. (chorus) :Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, :Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. :It's not just engines full of steam, :There's Jack and all his building team. :Tipping stones and digging roads, :Filling trucks and loading loads. :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus x2) Characters The Great Discovery version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Molly * Stanley * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Mavis * Salty * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Butch * Jeremy * Madge * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Ned * Buster * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * The Storyteller * Kuffy the Clown Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Charlie * Victor * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Bubbles Episodes The Great Discovery version: * Emily's Rubbish * Dream On * Dirty Work * Hector the Horrid * Gordon and the Engineer * Henry's Lucky Day * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Big Bang * Edward and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Ding-a-Ling * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Season 13 version: * The Lion of Sodor * Creaky Cranky * Tickled Pink * Hero of the Rails * The Early Bird * Play Time * Double Trouble * Henry's Good Deeds * Slippy Sodor * Thomas and the Pigs Trivia * The Norwegian version is sung a lot faster than the English version, and has many more lyrics. * This song is sometimes danced to on Channel Five's Milkshake in the UK where it is usually referred to as "The Railway Rap". * A complete Instrumental of the song has been shown on Miramax. * The song was named "The Roll Call Rap" on Songs from Sodor. * A lyric-less version of the original song can be seen on the official YouTube page. ** A lyric-less version of the CGI version is in the US release of The Thomas Way (DVD). Deleted Scenes * The Great Discovery - A deleted scene of Salty, James, Henry, Stanley, and Sir Topham Hatt at Brendam Docks. * Sir Handel in Charge - An alternate scene of Sir Handel and Rheneas. In other languages Gallery File:Season11Opening5.png File:Season11Opening7.png File:Season11Opening6.png File:Season11Opening8.png File:HectorTheHorrid5.png File:HectorTheHorrid6.png|Thomas File:HideAndPeep51.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese19.png File:HectorTheHorrid3.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)6.png|James File:TheGreatDiscovery291.png|Percy File:Toby'sTriumph8.png|Toby File:DreamOn38.png File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png File:GordonandtheEngineer2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png|Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery85.png File:TheGreatDiscovery84.png File:TheGreatDiscovery69.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)75.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)76.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)79.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)80.png File:HectorTheHorrid2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery302.png File:TheGreatDiscovery46.png File:TheGreatDiscovery48.png File:TheGreatDiscovery268.png File:TheGreatDiscovery272.png File:TheGreatDiscovery47.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)15.png File:TheGreatDiscovery292.png|Gordon File:Emily'sRubbish5.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay80.png File:EdwardandtheMail70.png|Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller10.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller9.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)23.png File:Emily'sRubbish4.png|Emily File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse44.png|Henry File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse48.png File:Toby'sTriumph79.png File:GordonandtheEngineer5.png File:TheGreatDiscovery210.png File:TheGreatDiscovery49.png File:TheGreatDiscovery276.png File:TheGreatDiscovery277.png File:TheGreatDiscovery51.png File:TheGreatDiscovery52.png File:SirHandelInCharge12.png|Sir Handel File:SirHandelInCharge29.png|Rusty File:SirHandelInCharge23.png|Mighty File:SirHandelInCharge5.png|Rheneas File:DuncanDoesItAll19.png|Duncan File:SkarloeyRailwaySeason11.png File:SirHandelinCharge11.jpg File:SirHandelinCharge12.jpg File:SirHandelInCharge64.png File:SirHandelInCharge56.png|Mac File:Ding-A-Ling91.png|Freddie File:SirHandelInCharge48.png|Peter Sam File:DuncanDoesItAll70.png|Skarloey File:DuncanDoesItAll62.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers1.png File:TheGreatDiscovery140.png File:TheGreatDiscovery384.png File:TheGreatDiscovery141.png File:TheGreatDiscovery142.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar13.png|Rocky File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage84.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?3.png File:HideAndPeep3.png File:DreamOn77.png|Jeremy File:TheGreatDiscovery64.png File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png|Harold File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar78.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse57.png|Harvey File:Thomas,You'retheLeader1.png|Mavis File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png|Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery206.png File:TheGreatDiscovery207.png File:There'saJobforEveryone3.png File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png|Jack File:TheGreatDiscovery192.png|Buster and Alfie File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png|Oliver and Ned File:TheGreatDiscovery115.png File:TheGreatDiscovery215.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheGreatDiscovery449.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery105.png File:TheGreatDiscovery144.png File:TheGreatDiscovery399.png File:TheGreatDiscovery159.png File:TheGreatDiscovery161.png File:TheGreatDiscovery166.png File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery424.png File:TheGreatDiscovery443.png File:TheGreatDiscovery202.png File:TheGreatDiscovery294.png File:TheGreatDiscovery289.png File:TheGreatDiscovery71.png File:TheGreatDiscovery295.png File:TheGreatDiscovery296.png File:TheGreatDiscovery211.png File:TheGreatDiscovery212.png File:TheGreatDiscovery214.png File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png File:TheGreatDiscovery450.png File:TheGreatDiscovery216.png File:TheGreatDiscovery448.png CGI Gallery File:ThomasAndThePigs22.png File:TheLionOfSodor84.png File:TheLionOfSodor32.png File:TheLionOfSodor43.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:TheLionOfSodor52.png File:TickledPink27.png File:HeroOfTheRails234.png File:HeroOfTheRails65.png File:TickledPink20.png File:TickledPink1.png File:PlayTime7.png File:TickledPink13.png File:TickledPink14.png File:TickledPink26.png File:TheEarlyBird52.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:PlayTime3.png File:TheEarlyBird67.png File:TheEarlyBird63.png File:TheEarlyBird15.png File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:TheEarlyBird21.png File:TheEarlyBird30.png File:TheEarlyBird65.png File:TheEarlyBird64.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:HeroOfTheRails83.png File:HeroOfTheRails1.png File:HeroOfTheRails63.png File:HeroOfTheRails64.png File:PlayTime11.png File:DoubleTrouble25.png File:CreakyCranky37.png File:TheEarlyBird2.png File:TickledPink50.png File:TheLionOfSodor18.png File:TickledPink15.png File:SlippySodor125.png File:SlippySodor129.png File:SlippySodor114.png File:SlippySodor115.png File:SlippySodor116.png File:TheLionOfSodor6.png File:SlippySodor126.png File:SlippySodor109.png File:SlippySodor107.png File:SlippySodor110.png File:SlippySodor111.png File:SlippySodor113.png File:SlippySodor112.png File:PlayTime67.png File:HeroOfTheRails261.png File:HeroOfTheRails508.png File:DoubleTrouble26.png File:DoubleTrouble28.png File:SlippySodor81.png File:SlippySodor83.png File:HeroOfTheRails85.png File:HeroOfTheRails95.png File:HeroOfTheRails96.png File:HeroOfTheRails97.png File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:ThomasAndThePigs75.png File:ThomasAndThePigs76.png File:ThomasAndThePigs89.png Music Video File:Thomas, You're The Leader - Music Video File:Thomas, You're the Leader - CGI Music Video Category:Songs